Dr. Terceris
Dr. Eric Terceris (/ˈtərsɛərˈɪs/) is the playable character and the titular main protagonist of Terceris. He is a Redsite scientist assigned under Sector 8 and is the leader of the Redsite Expeditionary Force. An expert in military and weaponary technology, Dr. Terceris is tasked by facility supervisor Ceithun to defend Redsite from The Eternal Ascendancy. Appearance Dr. Terceris is a human male who wears the R-40 Battlesuit, which has a grey helmet with a blue visor, silver body plating, grey pants, and dark grey boots. He also wears what appears to be either a black labcoat or trenchcoat. Physically, he is an Asian American male with black hair, brown eyes, and a well-built frame. He stands at about 6 feet. Personality Dr. Terceris is an intelligent, work-centric individual who puts his own needs behind others. Serious yet timid, he is described as one of the most professional individuals in Redsite. He is also one of the more mindful members of the Redsite Expeditionary Force, contrasting the eccentric personalities of the other members. Dr. Terceris is also rather curious and likes to seek new ideas and methods. Abilities Dr. Terceris is non-magical, having no unusual abilities beyond that of a typical human. Despite lacking in any abnormal abilities, he makes up for it through his intelligence and ability to quickly learn. Described as a "jack of all trades", Dr. Terceris does his best to adapt to his environment to figure out what will best aid him. When wearing the R-40 Battlesuit, Dr. Terceris is given enhanced protection and resilience in combat, with the armor even protecting him from magic-based attacks. His armor also grants him the ability to communicate with his team and Ceithun, along with allowing him to access the extensive Redsite databases. The suit also grants him the ability to jump higher and quickly dash forward through miniature rockets on the boots. Dr. Terceris, being a military and weapons expert, has a knowledge on how to use various melee and ranged weapons. Story Chapter 1 Dr. Terceris awakes after a brutal attack on Redsite Laboratories. With no recollection of what had happened, the scientist begins to wander the dark hallways, curious to find out what attacked the facility. Eventually being contacted by Ceithun through a TV screen, he was informed that the facility was attacked and all defense systems were taken offline. He was instructed to reroute the power to the main power nodes so that Ceithun can reestablish control over the facility. After venturing deeper through the wreckage, Dr. Terceris eventually locates a power station, flipping the primary power node and restoring power to the facility. Ceithun, congratulating him, informs him that he will inform the doctor the details on the attack once the collected all data on the event, and would relay it to him in the office center. Dr. Terceris was then alerted that there are other lifeforms within the facility, none of them being Redsite personnel. [This section will be further expanded on as more details of the story are released.] Combat At base, Dr. Terceris has 100 HP, 10 ATK, 0 DEF, and no resistance. Stats can be increased through leveling up or upgrading the respective statistics. His main forms are attack are using his rifle, grenades, or melee combat. Various upgrades and variations exist for his attacks, granting him different abilities for his three attack forms, further expanding his combat abilities. Dr. Terceris also makes use of his dash ability in combat, allowing him to dodge various attacks.Category:Protagonists Category:Redsite Category:Redsite Expeditionary Force